My Happiness is a Badboy
by SkyeMelody
Summary: Lucy and Natsu were really close as kids but grew apart when things happened. Lucy became the most popular girl in school and Natsu started to hang out with the wrong crowd. Lucy is heartbroken when she finds out her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her. Will her happiness come back?


**Thanks to Crystal DragMura and the nameless guest. I am new to the whole thing so im glad they tried and help me ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Lucy was laying in bed with a lot of tissues surrounding her. She's was in her golden key pyjamas, with her hair in a high messy bun. Her eyes were red, so you could clearly see that she was crying. New tears started to flow and the tub of chocolate ice cream was almost empty. Nobody could deny that their was something wrong with her. Her phone was buzzing constantly but she ignored it knowing that the ones who were calling and texting her, probably were her worried friends. She was currently watching her favourite romantic movie that she used to watch with him

"Everything reminds me of him" she muttered.

"The tv screen went black, indicating the movie ended. She bursted out in tears...again. She looked at the empty ice cream tubs and sighed deeply. She wiped her tears away, got up, grabbed her fotoalbum and sat back down. She flipped through the pages.

"All those memories,

"All those moments,

"All the times she was happy with him

"He was her happiness. She would do anything to keep him interested in her. But he broke her, her heart and her happiness. She stopped turning the pages and looked at a picture of a little girl that she recognized as herself and a boy with outstanding pink hair and a striking scarf. He had his arm around her, protectively. Lucy's frown turned in a small smile, for just a second and turned in to a even more depressed frown then before. She sat straight up and looked around. She got up and went to stand before the mirror. Lucy took a look at herself.

"Whow Lucy you look so dumb right know" she muttered.

She saw the pin board behind her through the mirror. She walked towards it, ready to throw everything away that reminded her of him. She looked at all the pictures with tears in her eyes.

"You need to get it together Lucy, don't cry over that jerk.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She pulled off all the pictures not caring if they would get ripped. She all threw them in the trashcan. She looked at the big white teddy bear by the window, that was holding a heart with 'I LOVE YOU' written on it. She picked it up but let it fall on the ground when she saw what laid under the big bear, it was the white dog plushie that looked like a snowman.

"Plue" she smiled and cuddled it.

The memories were coming back to her of her and her best friend, or now its her ex-bestfriend. She laid the plushie on her bed and walked downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

She looked like a mess but she didn't care cause she taught it was the pizza deliverer she was going to open the door for. But when she opened the door their wasn't standing a pizza deliverer she expected to be there, instead there was the boy she hadn't talked to in years.

The boy that made her smile all the time but after what happened he didn't even look at her. He could easily light up her whole day with just his smile. the boy that knew everything about her and she could tell him everything. Even though she couldn't say it she secretly cared for him the most. She would always be worried about him if he heard something from the kids in school.

After what happened between them Lucy would be sad all the time because Natsu was her happiness and without him, life was boring. But then she got to know her ex-boyfriend better and he replaced him. She would still miss him and he couldn't be fully replaced. Every time she saw him she wanted to run to him saying that she couldn't live without him but she just couldn't, something was holding her but she didn't know what is was.

She didn't like it when he started to hang with the wrong crowd because he started to do bad things and sometimes she wanted to go and tell him to stop but what was she to him?. He wouldn't even look at her, she thought he didn't care about her anymore. But here he was standing in front of her. With his spiky pink hair and his scarf. Wearing a leather jacket and black ripped jeans. His eyes furious and his knuckles bloody.

He took a step forward and rested his hand on her neck. Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy's and asked softly,

"Are you okay?".

* * *

 **That was the first chapter of MHIAB and I will try to post another chapter soon. Special thanks to Neko Female.**


End file.
